


XIII Hour

by Kamishawe



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Lucky Number 13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Tick. Tock. Sometimes it takes being unlucky.





	XIII Hour

"Train."

A soft exasperated sigh of a feminine voice.

"Hey Kit-Kat, Where've you been? The milks going to spoil!"

Italian. Green Hair.

"I swear you have 9 lives kid."

Except there was a roman numeral thirteen on his collarbone. Right above the wound that missed his heart.

"No one just leaves this profession, Black Cat. Even your luck won't let you live forever. Chronos always catches up."

Then why did Time seem to have stopped for him?

Why did Verde trigger sadness?

Luce was agony to look at.

Reborn's suit filled Skull with melancholy.

He wanted to lap at Vipers glass of strawberry milkshake and cry a river.

Even Fon invoked resentment and gratitude at the same time.

It was hell to not remember why you feel a certain way.

It was worse to feel unlucky to walk away from death like he didn't deserved it.

Why did he even buy the gun with the roman thirteen on it?

Verde, Reborn, and Colonnello looks of envy made him happy though.

Who knew Orichalcum metal was so valuable.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Blank Slate 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BlankSlate) | [☔ Kami’s](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KamisBS/works) | [✍ Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Up4Grabs/profile)
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[ Art ] Blank Slate Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295482) by [Hisana_Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Reborn/pseuds/Hisana_Reborn), [Kamishawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe)




End file.
